


Gone with the Speed

by RoadFar



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>文章概括：布莱恩在追寻的东西没人能懂。<br/>警告：胡言乱语。<br/>声明：他永远在我心中。</p><p>一直说喜欢速度与激情系列，但从没有写过文。<br/>写过很长篇累牍的感想，分析角色性格和事件的变化，但每次说到写文，就觉得，原作已经超级棒了，没什么必要写文了。<br/>所以这篇大概是我的第一篇，也是最后的一篇FF系列的文。<br/>把真人和角色混在一起很不好，但我……也只有用这种方式来怀念他了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone with the Speed

**Author's Note:**

> 中英文名对照  
> Brian O'Conner 布莱恩·欧康纳  
> Roman Pearce 罗曼·皮尔斯  
> Dominic Toretto 多米尼克（多姆）·特雷托  
> Mia Toretto 米娅·特雷托

　　你到底在寻找什么，布莱恩？

　　布莱恩·欧康纳被不止一个人问过这个问题。

　　当他被关进少管所的时候，抓他的治安官看着他摇头，大概是觉得长得像他这样乖巧的孩子误入歧途是颇让人惋惜的，少管所的环境会对他有什么样的影响，那基本不用猜。

　　后来布莱恩离开少管所，把成为警察当做了自己的目标。他在少管所结识的好友罗曼表示无法相信，因为他这丰富的案底和人生经历，简直就宣告了他这辈子和条子能搭上边的时候，大概只有犯罪被捕了。

　　但布莱恩做到了，他居然考取了警校，面对着比别人苛刻得多的审查和考核，以及幽灵般如影随形环绕身侧的有色眼镜，他撑了过来。他在警校里的成绩不算最好，但总是过得去；最后他成功毕业，让过去的朋友、不看好他的老师们都大跌眼镜。如果有机会看看警校毕业生册，相信没人能忽视那张笑得无比灿烂的脸。

　　他进入警局，好好工作，就像任何一个上班族一样，直到他的上司给了他一个新的任务——当卧底，想办法混入特雷托家族，接近多米尼克——接近多姆，获取他的信任。

　　警局看中的不是他在警校的成绩，而是他一度想要抛弃的身份，他的街头经历。坦白说作为卧底，他的演技真是糟透了，但因为他那简直是与生俱来的街头气质，局里还是冒了险。

　　结果是那么的出人意料，但结合布莱恩的人生履历来看，又似乎是冥冥中自有天数。他的上司揪着他的领子问他，布莱恩，你的脑瓜里到底他妈的都塞着些什么？

　　——你到底在寻找什么，布莱恩？

　　他蹩脚的卧底演技居然没有被多姆识破，就这么一路磕磕绊绊地坚持了下来，最后还得到了大好的抓捕多姆的机会，但他鬼使神差地，把自己那辆丰田Supra的车钥匙递给了多姆。

　　布莱恩回到了警局，被上司骂了个狗血喷头，接下来是写不完的报告，缴枪审查，没完没了，没完没了。

　　要重新换取信任并不容易，无数的人问他，你当时到底是怎么想的？

　　一直到五年后，米娅问他，你为什么放我哥哥走？

　　——布莱恩，你到底在寻找什么？

　　多姆就像一块磁铁，人们会被他吸引，跟在他身边。那些得以进入特雷托家族圈子的人，就是他的家人，他会用一切手段保护他们，而这对布莱恩来说，有着莫大的吸引力。

　　他无法忘记那种感觉：有伙伴在身边，快乐的事情一起分享，遇到危机了，齐心协力解决。这些是他从未、也无权享受的。

　　布莱恩对多姆说，我从小没有父亲。多姆对他张开双臂，在这儿，你有一整个家族。

　　没人能抗拒特雷托家族——也许这就是布莱恩在寻找的。

　　从他第一次在夜间赛道上和多姆较上劲开始，他大概就已经找到了他要寻找的。

　　*

　　布莱恩很喜欢赛车。

　　这也许得归功于他的街头生涯，那些呼啸而过的车轮搅和得空气里满是机油和氧化亚氮的味道，这些对他来说不啻于兴奋剂。

　　但他的车开得并不好，想拿这当敲门砖进入特雷托家族的时候，可是被多姆狠狠嘲笑了一通。

　　没人见过布莱恩对一件事情起了这么强烈的兴趣，他专注于改装车，练习过弯和超车的技巧，如果他在警校的同僚看到了大概会纳闷，以他这样的专注程度，拿个全优也不是什么难事啊？

　　但这专注只贡献给了赛车，只贡献给了多姆老师。

　　第一次和多姆的比赛输得很不甘心，布莱恩后来就老是缠着多姆要和他赛车。对此多姆并不当一回事，那就像一个学徒缠着大师练格斗技巧一样，大师怎么好意思对学徒下狠手呢？但若是放水，布莱恩也是一百个不愿意的，他当然能看得出来多姆是不是尽了全力。

　　你得尊重我。他对多姆说，就像我尊重你，把丰田Supra的钥匙交在你手里那时一样。

　　多姆耸耸肩，能对他说这么天高地厚的话的，大概除了他的亲妹妹，也只有布莱恩了。

　　于是多姆把自己的道奇擦得发亮，在起跑线前与布莱恩的GTR并排，等着米娅的一声令下。

　　在之前的人生里，布莱恩大概是没有什么机会表现自己的偏好的。他随波逐流，偶尔想做点什么，还受尽非难。

　　当他有了自己的家族，他终于得到了一些自己的空间，他的眼睛在看到GTR的时候闪闪发光，多姆太明白那眼神的意义。

　　布莱恩平时赛车的时候会大呼小叫，但在和多姆比赛时他总是全神贯注得恨不得捏断方向盘。他很看重和多姆的比赛，或者说，他在用这种方式提醒多姆，你得尊重我。

　　好的，好的。多姆把脚搁在油门上，如你所愿。

　　比赛通常只有两个结果，赢，或是输。大部分情况下，布莱恩和多姆的比赛都是多姆赢，有时候是压倒性的优势，有时候是经验带来的胜利，又或者，过于紧张的布莱恩只顾专注于钻研技术，忽略了街头赛车的复杂环境——应付多姆神出鬼没的碰撞或是逼抢都能让他手忙脚乱。

　　还有少少的几次机会，布莱恩得到了胜利。但他太清楚那些胜利是怎么来的，多姆的肌肉车就像被拉住嚼子的赛马，将胜利拱手与他。

　　多姆很无奈，我尊重你，我得到的是你再一次的挑战；我输了，你却说那不作数。布莱恩，你真难缠——你不愿接受自己的胜利是吗？

　　布莱恩摸了摸车前盖，发动机的余温缓缓流进他的手掌，我想要真正的胜利。

　　那你得到了真正的胜利后呢？

　　——布莱恩，你到底在寻找什么？

　　布莱恩望着远处似乎没有尽头的山路，夕阳的光线洒在他的眼睛里，他似乎是笑了笑，什么都没有说。

　　没人知道布莱恩在想什么，多姆只知道的是，布莱恩逗留在他的车库里的时间越来越久。他从未放弃挑战多姆，不过他现在比以前更沉得住气，总是在确认车子的状况达到最佳、自己对技巧的掌握也有了稳固的进步后，再来找多姆赛车。

　　多姆并不是每次都答应他的挑战，布莱恩也不着急，他会再去磨合自己和车，等着下一次，更好地展现自己的实力。

　　多姆猜不透他这么执着的原因。他努力的样子有些可怕，这让多姆不太愿意和他比赛，好像剩下的比赛次数是有限的，也许比一场就少一场了——多姆也不知道自己为什么会这么想。

　　他后来找到了一个相对能解释的答案，那就是他毕竟也有胜负心。如果布莱恩真的赢了他，那一方面会觉得他变厉害了，另一方面——赛车手总会不甘心。

　　多姆也开始在车库里花时间，他的道奇在他的手掌下发出轰鸣声，其实，和布莱恩赛车，是种享受，只是这种享受不能滥用，只有珍惜了，才更显得美妙。

　　他们定期会赛车，在各种不同的赛道。熟悉的或是全新的，每一次都酣畅淋漓，多姆再没有过放水的机会，布莱恩和他的差距越来越近。

　　如果布莱恩终有一天赢了，也许多姆就会失去和布莱恩再比赛的机会了。

　　老实说，多姆不愿意看到这样的事发生。

　　他还能领先多久？

　　*

　　感恩节是家族团聚的日子，全家人聚集在一起，手握着手，感谢上帝赐予的美食和汽车燃料，然后，大快朵颐。

　　没人见过这么美好的景致。太阳沉入地平线，最后一丝光线被收进了黑夜，从山顶往下望，蜿蜒的山路上点缀着星星点点的灯光，偶尔有车开过，车灯弯曲出转瞬即逝的光芒。

　　布莱恩望着多姆，视线里是邀请。

　　他们开着自己的车到了起跑线前，以闪烁的路灯为信号，三，二，一，出发。

　　发动机轰鸣，轮胎在地面上扭转摩擦，黑色的野牛咆哮着冲了出去，蓝色的精灵没有迟疑地紧随其后。

　　夜色深沉，就算偶有路灯，也只是照亮了脚边。山里回荡着两辆车撕咬在一起的声音，多姆开得前所未有的认真，仿佛这是他人生的最后一场赛车一般。

　　这条山路的尽头是一处断崖，那就是他们的终点。多姆开过无数次这条赛道，他清楚每一道弯的状况，在哪里加速更有效，只要抢占先机，布莱恩不会是他的对手。

　　车内对讲机里传来布莱恩的声音，多姆，我有预感今天我会赢！

　　声音意气风发得好像他们的第一场赛车。

　　多姆笑出了声，拉下排挡，迅速过了一个弯。终点就在前面不远处，布莱恩没有这个机会。

　　他们你追我赶地到了终点前，多姆率先冲过了用一棵树界定的终点线。他立刻开始刹车，但身边的蓝色GTR丝毫没有减速，直直冲向了悬崖。

　　多姆震惊得忘了说话，然后，他看见了他无法相信的事情。

　　布莱恩的车冲出悬崖，没有下坠，而是沿着一道星光铺就的道路继续前进，他的车身放射出的光芒堪比初升的太阳，照亮了整个山谷。

　　在他前方很远处有一道明亮的光之门，布莱恩的车稳稳地朝着那个方向前进，速度没有一点减慢，车尾的排气管喷射出幽蓝色的火焰。

　　多姆叫了一声，布莱恩！

　　布莱恩的声音通过对讲机在多姆的车里响起。

　　我喜欢这速度的感觉。

　　GTR冲向了光之门，在车身彻底消失在光门之后，所有的光就像被吞进了那个门里，整个山谷一下子暗了下来，过强的明暗差让多姆一时无法适应，他在黑漆漆的夜晚拼命睁大了眼睛，直到自己慢慢能重新看见东西。

　　他怅然若失。

　　——你找到了自己要找的东西了。


End file.
